The Last Descendant
by SilverLake290
Summary: When a mysterious group causing problems in Avalar, Spyro, Cynder and the rest of the group must once again defend the valley, and what may become the world from destruction. An ancient enemy has awoken, many lives will be lost, and the end will come in flames, and tears. Rated M for blood and gore, strong language, and adult content


The moonlight shimmered off of the lake as the water stormed up the beach only to retreat back. A splash of water flew up into the air as Flame plunged into the cold, refreshing lake. Hunter walked out of the treeline not far from the beach and shook his head with a smile. Flame lifted his head above the water and coughed viciously.

"Okay, note to self.." he paused to cough some more, " deep breath before leaping into water." Hunter found this humorous as he came to the water's edge laughing.

"Yes that would increase your chances of survival greatly." he said sarcastically. Flame rolled his eyes as he swam to shore and shook himself off.

"Who knew securing the perimeter would be so fun?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, usually it's more serious than this," Hunter added crossing his arms, a small smile still on his face.

"Dude, relax. Ever since Malef-" he was interrupted by Hunter as his face turned from joyful to serious. Flame rolled his eyes again,

"You know what I mean. It's been silent."

"You know as well as I that his name is forbidden." Hunter barked.

"It's just a name. Plus he's dead anyway, so it's not like it matters." Flame responded as he turned and walked away, Hunter sighed and shook his head.

"In order for the past to be past, we must leave it. The sooner we forget his name, the sooner we forget him." This of course was easier said than done, and Hunter knew this well. Hunter thought quickly on how to change the subject as he soon caught up to Flame's side.

"So.. how are things with-"

"Ember?" Flame cut in, " It didn't work out. She was just too…."

"Attached?" Hunter asked.

"Exactly. She was going way too fast, man. Already talking about mating and having a family, it was just too much for me.'

"Already? It's been like.. Two months." Flame nodded his head.

"I wonder how it even lasted that long." Hunter stifled a laugh as he tucked his lower lip in and looked away. Flame caught onto this and smiled himself.

"So… what are we doing out here again? Flame said trying to take the subject away from past mistakes.

"We're supposed to make sure the boundaries of the dragon temple are secure. Nothing suspicious gets in or out." They continued down the marked path as they came to the river passing the temple.

"Uh-huh… and how did I get stuck doing this today?" Flame asked.

"Because you owed Spyro a favor." Hunter said chuckling as he followed the river.

"Dear ancestors, I didn't owe him shit." Flame said angrily.

"Flame.." Hunter warned, turning back to face him. Flame sighed,

"Fine, sorry. I didn't owe him anything, better?" he corrected himself as he followed behind his friend.

"I suppose. Only, that's not entirely true." Hunter said with a slight smirk.

"What?! He told you?" Flame shrieked. Hunter only nodded his head. Flame's cheeks became even more red as he hung his head down a little lower.

"Do you need me to refresh your memory?

"No! No, I'm fine, I remember now."

 _Another note to self,_ Flame thought, _never ask that purple bastard to hook you up with anyone ever again._ Hunter could only chuckle at Flame's embarrassment, and after a few seconds, Flame couldn't help but laugh as well.

The walk after that was quiet for a while as the two contemplated their own thoughts. Hunter soon stopped in his tracks widening his eyes, his ears twitching cautiously. Flame looked at him nervously as he scanned the treeline.

"Flame," Hunter whispered. Flame looked at him in acknowledgement.

"I need you to fly to the temple. Assemble the guardians and wait for me in the

courtyard." Hunter said, still staring at the treeline.

"What? Why?" Flame asked.

"Just do it Flame," Hunter hissed at him as he swung his bow off his shoulder and nocked

an arrow,

"Now!"

Flame leaped into the air and flew towards the temple as fast as he could, wondering

what could've made Hunter so uneasy.

Hunter pulled his arrow back farther and aimed it at the treeline.

"Come on… Show yourself!" Hunter ordered. Without hesitation, a yellow creature emerged from the treeline. It appeared to be a wingless dragon with short, silver spikes poking out of it's back. It's eyes were blood red.

:"Where'd your friend go?" The creature asked calmly. Hunter remained quiet, fixing his aim to right between it's eyes. The creature stopped in its tracks, not threatened, but relaxed. It sat on its haunches and stared right back at Hunter, not a drop of fear in its red eyes.

"Who are you?" Hunter interrogated.

"My name is not important."

"Your name!" Hunter repeated viciously. The creature stood quiet for several long moments before finally responding,

"Call me Ryu." Hunter let out a low but fierce growl. Ryu smirked,

"Come on kitty cat. Why don't you put that stick down and we can talk like civilized folk. We don't want things to get ugly." As if on cue, five sets of red eyes emerged out of the treeline after what was presumably the leader. They all sat on their haunches behind Ryu, snarls and hisses coming from their mouths. Outnumbered, Hunter had no choice but to lower his weapon, putting the arrow and bow on the ground.

"I don't want any trouble stranger…"

"Oh really? Because three seconds ago you were ready to shoot me. Why this sudden change of attitude?" Ryu asked sarcastically. Hunter stifled a growl as his eyes remained narrowed.

"No snarky comment?" Ryu asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Why have you come here?" Hunter asked, trying to poke around.

"You have something of ours. Or… more specifically, something of our masters." Hunter's eyes suddenly became full of terror.

"Oh, so you know of whom I speak?" Ryu said sarcastically amused. Hunter couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

"Malefor… is dead." Hunter responded. Ryu only stared at him still smiling.

"Spyro killed him years ago! Spyro and…" Hunter paused.

"Yes?" Ryu interrupted.

"Spyro? That's his name. Spyro killed Malefor."

"Ugh, no. I'm, ugh, pretty sure you were about to say a second name there. A feminine name, perhaps?" Ryu asked standing up and taking a step forward.

" I don't recall any-" all of a sudden one of the creatures pounced on Hunter, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Hunter demanded.

"Okay, okay, I wanted to do this nice and simple cat. And if you're reluctant to share information, then I'm going to have to not play so nice." The creature pressed Hunter's head to the ground hard causing him to groan in pain. Ryu walked up to Hunter and brought his muzzle to Hunters ear,

"Now, if you want to live, you WILL tell us where Cynder is. I know you know her, and you know where she is. Now if you would be so kind... " Ryu dragged his claw against Hunters cheek tearing it and causing blood to trickle out. Hunter spit in Ryu's face causing him to back his face away in disgust. He wiped his face with his paw and hissed at Hunter.

"Well then… make it quick fellas."

* * *

"Why have you disturbed my sleep young Flame?" Volteer said with a yawn.

"I wonder the same," Terrador added, " The moon is still high up in the sky."

"Well… I was doing rounds with Hunter and then we started talking about my last relationship which was weird but it's whatever. And then we got into why I was there because I would never want to do rounds, rounds are stupid, and I'm tired and-"

"The short version, will you please?" Cyril asked, getting rather annoyed.

"Oh, right. Anyway we stopped and Hunter heard something and he told me to fly back here and have us wait for him in the courtyard." Terrador stepped forward, bringing his head down to Flame's.

"Where is he now?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm… I'm not sure. He should be here any moment. Last thing I saw he was drawing his bow." Terrador's eyes widened as he turned to his fellow guardians.

"He may be in trouble. We must find him."

"Yes! Quite!" Volteer agreed through a yawn.

"But he-" Flame started but was soon interrupted by Cyril.

"Flame, one does not draw a weapon without intent to use it." These words hit Flame hard as he smacked himself.

"Stupid! Stupid! I shouldn't have left him."

"Without you we wouldn't have known. But right now wed need to go. Come on!" Terrador ordered as they all flew out of the temple.

* * *

"That's enough!" Ryu ordered and the others crawled off of a very hurt Hunter. His clothes were torn and he was clawed and bit everywhere. Blood was oozing from his mouth as he coughed up blood gasping for breath.

"You know, I really didn't want this," Ryu started, " This could've gone so much easier. All we wanted to know was one simple thing. Which, of course, we still need to know." Ryu laid down quite comfortably next to Hunter's dying body, as he licked his paw.

"Now,,, are you ready to cooperate? Of course at this point, we haven't eaten in days so you're starting to look very tasty. But I suppose I can suspone such barbaric actions if you would just…. answer… the question." Hunter slowly turned his head to face him, struggling to let out a menacing growl.

"Cynder. Where is she? I won't ask again."

"G… G.. Go…" Ryu leaned closer.

"Yes my bloody friend?"

"Go… to Hell." Hunter managed to push through the blood. Ryu tsked as he shook his head.

"That my friend… was the wrong answer. Save a leg for me." He said as his companions approached the warrior, murder in their eyes. They were just about to pounce as a tremendous roar echoed through the sky. Out of nowhere Terrador came flying in, crushing two of them with his elemental Earth ball. The others managed to escape the attack but were greeted by the rest of the dragons landing next to the riverside. The sight of three huge terrifying dragons, and one smaller but equally as terrifying dragon was menacing enough to have the group of yellow creatures to back away. Ryu hissed at the group as he tried to stand his ground, but he was met with an electric shock to the chest from the lightning dragon. Once the electricity left him, he gasped for breath as he turned to the remaining assailants,

"Mordecai! Retreat!" With that the group disappeared into the treeline. Terrador snorted and turned to his mortally wounded friend.

"Cyril, quickly take him to the healers."

"Right!" Cyril responded. He gently picked Hunter up in his arms and took off into the air.

"Flame take his weapons back to the temple and place them in his room. Volteer, we must discuss this with Spyro and Cynder."

"I understand the severity of our current situation, but we should let them rest. They've had a long day of training. You and I however have much to talk about." Terrador nodded as Flame took off into the air with Hunter's belongings.

"What do you think they wanted?" Volteer asked.

"I don't know brother, but whatever it is, Hell will surely follow." Volteer solemnly nodded in agreement as they both took off into the night sky.

* * *

Hunter awoke back in his village, in a little hut which looked to be a hospital of some sort. It felt like a nice, homey room: a fire was lit in the center of the room in a stone pit to keep it from alighting the wood that made the hut, chairs were against the walls that looked very comfy, and the bed Hunter now lied on was a bunch of feathers strung together with thatch, reinforced by wooden beams underneath it. The door to the hut, well rather the curtain that covered the entrance, was closed, and nobody else was left in the room.

Hunter tried to sit up but growled in pain as he held his stomach. He looked down to see, what used to be, gashes in his stomach and sides, now sewn up with great precision. His left arm was in a brace, and he could feel pressure on his right eye. He looked to his left and saw a table with a bowl of water on top of it. Hunter's eyes fixated on it, just now realizing how dehydrated he was. He scooted over to the side of the bed to get closer to the bowl and he winced as he saw his reflection in it; he had a big cut across his right eye, put together by a bandage. Hunter sighed,

"Damn, this hurts," he said as he put his good arm over his eye. The rustling of the curtain startled him causing him to look over towards it quickly. In the doorway stood one of his very good friends,

"Hunter!" Spyro said as he rushed over to his companion's side. He looked over Hunter's wounds with angry eyes.

"Who the hell did this?! I'll kill them!" Spyro yelled. Hunter put his paw in the air to stop him,

"It's okay Spyro. I am well as you can see, and I'm sure I'll heal up fine. As to who did this, I have no idea. They looked strange… kinda like dragons only without wings, and they relied solely on melee attacks,"

"Did they want anything? Not many people come that close to the Dragon Temple with barred teeth without a reason." Hunter sighed.

"They were looking for Cynder." He finally pushed out. Spyro became very puzzled by this. Why would they be looking for her?

"Well they're not getting her. I'll kill them before they do." Hunter managed to force a soft chuckle.

"You're very protective of her. You seem to have strong feelings for her."

"What?! No, no of course not, we're just… we're just friends.." Spyro stammered out kinda embarrassed. Hunter laughed again but it was short lived as he coughed for a moment.

"Friends or more, that's none of my concern. However, if they know her, then perhaps she'll have some information on them that she could share."

"Perhaps," Spyro agreed, " but it'll have to wait. She's out on a training mission with Sparx."

"Sparx? Hahaha, what could he be doing?" Hunter asked. Spyro shrugged with a smile,

"Probably 'supervising'. Basically trying as hard as he can to not do anything at all. How are you feeling? You've been out for about a week." Hunter was stunned by this,

"A week?! Really?" Spyro only nodded his head.

"You were very weak, old friend." The rippling of the curtain filled the room again as a white cheetah villager walked into the room. She was tall, yet a little shorter than Hunter. She had pure white fur with black streaks going across her body, and pink eyes.

"Hey Hunter." she said with a smile.

"Sariuh! Oh my.. It's been a long time little one." Hunter responded with a big smile. Spyro cocked his head in confusement, and cleared his throat as if to say ' _I have no idea what's going on_ '

'Oh! I don't believe I've told you this before, but this is Sariuh. She's my younger sister." Spyro's eyes widened in awe.

"Really? You never told me you had family out there."

"Well the topic never really came up in conversation. Sariuh was in another settlement far to the East. Korath was it?" Sariuh nodded.

"Mhmm. I went there to study herbology and medicine.I'm the one who sutured you up."

"Not bad," said Hunter, " not bad at all."

"Well," started Spyro, " I'll let you two catch up. I'll be right outside if you need anything, okay?'

"I appreciate it my friend." Hunter responded. Sariuh sat at the edge of the bed as Spyro pushed through the curtain,

"Spyro!" Chief Prowlus called as he walked up to him.

"Yes, Chief?"

"How is he? Will he be fine?"

"He will, Prowlus. He's healed a lot."

"That's good to hear," Prowlus sighed, relieved.

"Have you seen or heard anything of Cynder and Sparx?"

"Not yet young dragon, but they should be arriving at anytime. Go ahead and head to the temple to wait for them. I'll take care of things here. Plus, now Hunter has Sariuh to keep him company." Spyro nodded with a smile as he looked over toward the hut.

"Please keep me posted on his health. He's a very closed friend."

"I understand, Spyro. Now go." Spyro nodded his head and leapt into the sky, using the different wind currents as lift.

"So why are you here Sariuh? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm delighted!" Sariuh giggled at this and placed her paw on her brother's.

"I know what you meant brother. And once word of you got to Korath I hurried as fast as I could to come help. I just arrived yesterday, and if I got here any later… I don't think I could've saved you." Sariuh lowered her head in despair, but Hunter lifted it back up with his paw,

"Thank you Sariuh." Sariuh laid down on him slowly, and he hugged her.

"I missed you so much…" she said, a tear falling from her eye.

"I missed you too little flower." she giggled, and sat up to look at him.

" 'Little flower'? I haven't heard that one in years."

"We haven't seen each other in years.' Hunter remarked with a slight chuckle. Sariuh smiled and nodded.

"Well, you should be able to walk by the end of the week. The guardians are still trying to figure out who did this to you, and where they went."

'They're cowards." Hunter sneered.

"Why were they looking for a fight? No one in their right mind would dare attack the Dragon Temple, especially with Spyro and Cynder there."

"They were looking for her. For some reason, they look for Cynder."

"That doesn't bode well." Sariuh added.

* * *

"We were… unable to… secure the dragoness my lord." Ryu said fearfully with his head lowered, a black mist before him. A dark and menacing voice came from the mist,

"Why?" The word seemed to drag out as it echoed throughout the damp cave.

"The… the guardians. They came and-"

"I don't want excuses!" Boomed the voice. Ryu fell to the ground terrified as he looked up toward the mist.

"My lord… please. You know I have nothing but loyalty to you… I have given everything I have to you!" Pleaded Ryu.

"Not… everything…" the voice hissed. All of a sudden a group of Mordecai came from the entrance to the cave behind Ryu.

"What?... What is this?" Ryu shrieked. The group pounced on Ryu and tore him apart as he roared and writhed in pain. The cries of pain ceased as the group devoured Ryui's corpse, tearing his limbs off and fighting between the various pieces. Blood oozed from all their mouths and the sound of crunching bones filled the room.

"Now my children… I do not tolerate…. Failure…" The group paused their feasting to listen to their master.

"Now… go and find the black dragoness. Bring her to me. If you do not, you will never again see… the light… of day…" the group whimpered as they backed away in fear.

"GO!" The voice boomed at them and without skipping a beat they all ran out of the room at full speed, hoping, for their sakes, to claim their bounty.


End file.
